Ghosts"
by lorrie
Summary: Gage is haunted by memories from his past.


Note from the author: Please note, Denise (twinmom) began this story and was unable to complete it. I picked up at Chapter 8. You will notice that mine and Denise's writing styles differ a little, but hopefully you'll enjoy reading the complete story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Lorrie (lorrieann@hotmail.com)  
  
Denise also welcomes feedback at her e-mail address: twinmom1995@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Ghosts (an work in progress)  
Please send feedback to: Twinmom1995@yahoo.com  
Category: Walker, Texas Ranger Fan Fic  
Syd/Gage and Alex/Walker shipper, angst, action, romance  
Rating: PG-13 S-L-V  
Chapters: 5  
Pages: 23  
Spoilers: Wedding Bells, Retribution part 4  
Summary: Gage's past comes back to haunt him.  
Disclaimer...Walker, Texas Rangers and its characters belong to Chuck and Aaron Norris, CBS and others...No monetary gain is being made, I don't own them and this is purely for fun and therapy...oh what I could do for fun with Gage. Since TPTB won't give us SAGS I write my own.   
  
This is my first Walker fan fiction and I am very new to the show, so if I have characters wrong and facts wrong please let me know...and feedback is always welcomed.  
  
Chapter 1  
Flashback  
May 23, 1979  
El Paso, Texas  
  
Thirteen-year-old Francis Gage and his fifteen-year-old sister Julie stood on the sidewalk in front of their foster family's home. This was their fifth foster home in the three years since their parents died in a horrible car accident. Their foster father, Jack Conners had just been arrested for physical and sexual abuse of the children, including Julie. Most of the time he was just drunk, except when the Texas State Social Services department were coming for a visit.   
  
The police officers and the flashing red and blue lights from the squad cars parked outside fascinated young Francis. He turned to his sister and said, "See Jules, I told you I would protect you. Mr. Conners won't hurt us ever again."  
  
Julie smiled. "Thank you, Frankie."  
  
Two police officers led Mr. Conners away from the house, his hands cuffed in front of him to the waiting car. Mrs. Conners was crying following after them and screaming "No, No," as the neighbors stood in their yards watching the scene unfold. As he walked by Francis and Julie, Jack Conners patted Julie on her blonde head and smiled an evil grin. He turned to Francis and rattled his handcuffs shaking them at him. "I won't forget this Francis."   
  
They never saw Jack Conners after that. Francis and Julie Gage, because of their age testified on videotape in front of the 2 lawyers and the judge only. Jack Conners was sentenced to 20 years for abuse and child molestation of minors. Mrs. Conners foster care license was revoked and all the children in her care were sent to other foster homes.  
  
Present Day  
Ranger Headquarters  
Torrent County, Texas  
  
Ranger Francis Gage sat at his desk doing a mound of paperwork that had accumulated. He was so engrossed in getting his paperwork done that he did not notice that his sister, Julie Gage was standing in front of his desk.  
  
"Excuse me, is this where I can find Ranger Gage." She said teasing and looking under piles of folders.  
  
"Jules!" he said standing up to great his sister. "What brings you down here? A story?"  
  
"Now do I have to have a reason to come visit my favorite brother." She teased.  
  
"I am your only brother." Gage teased back.  
  
"Actually, I have some good news...no great news." She began. "KDFW- TV offered me a job. Anchor of the 11 o'clock news." She beamed.  
  
Gage's eyes lit up. "Jules that is great. I know you always wanted to work in TV." He said hugging her. "This calls for a celebration. Are you free for lunch?"   
  
"Lunch? Are you kidding I have a million things to do. I can't eat the camera puts on 10 pounds. I got to get my hair cut and find something to wear."  
  
Gage laughed. "Take it easy, Jules. When do you start?"  
  
"Tonight." She sighed breathlessly.  
  
"I will be there at 10:30 to give you some support. Okay?"  
  
Julie smiled. "Okay, Frankie. Thanks. Just don't tell me to break a leg. I just might."  
  
Ranger Sydney Cooke was standing by her desk and talking on the telephone. "Okay, I will tell him. We will be there in 10. She said, then she hung up the phone. "Gage, I am sorry to interrupt but that was Trivette on the phone. Walker wants us to meet them at the Lombart street warehouse.  
  
"The Carlos Brothers?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah. Walker thinks they are on the move. There is a flurry of activity at the warehouse."  
  
"Sorry, Jules. I have to go. But I will be there tonight." He said reaching into his desk drawer for his weapon and putting it into its holder.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"Congratulations on your new job from me too." Sydney said.  
  
"Thanks Sydney. Take care of my baby brother out there."   
  
"Always do!" Sydney replied as she looked at Gage. "Let's go Frankie" Sydney said ushering Gage out the door. Gage shot her a dirty look as both Sydney and Julie laughed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"... And I am Julie Gage, Thanks for watching." she said and smiled for the camera until she heard the Floor Manger call "And we are out. Good job everyone."  
  
Across town in a rundown apartment in a drug invested neighborhood, a man. "I sure will be watching you, Julie Gage." He said taking a drink from a half-empty glass of scotch.  
  
The next night  
KDFW-TV studios  
Dallas, TX  
  
  
Julie sat in the chair for a last minute hair and make-up cheek, while the hair and make-up people made last minute changes. An aide came in with a dozen red roses in a vase. "These just came for you, Ms. Gage."  
"Thank you," Julie smiled as she took them from the young man and placed them on the dressing table in front of her. She opened the card and read....  
  
I definitely will be watching you.  
A fan,  
JC  
  
Julie wasn't sure what to think of the note and her face showed it.   
"Looks like you have a fan, already." Said Juana the hairstylist.  
Julie smiled. The note and the flowers seemed innocent enough. But with a brother, who was a Texas Ranger, she always erred on the cautious side. She stuffed the note in her pocket and went to take her place on the set.  
  
  
1217 am Central Time  
Outside the studios of KDFW  
Dallas Texas  
  
  
Julie walked outside to her car waiting in the parking lot, the note from the admiring fan long since forgotten in her pocket. The streetlight high above the parking lot, flickered on and then finally the bulb burned itself out. She stopped and looked up at the burned out light. Shivering in the evening air, she pulled her suit jacket tighter around her, and continued briskly to her car. Unlocking her door she quickly slid inside re-locking it behind her. She started the engine and hastily pulled away, unaware that there were 2 eyes watching her from another car in the parking lot.  
  
"I told you Julie Gage, I would be watching you." The voice belonging to the two eyes laughed as he started his car. He followed her to her apartment building, parking a few spots away just out of sight. He watched as she went into the building disappearing from his sight.   
  
Quickly he followed her but found the front door of the building locked. "Damn!" he exclaimed pounding his fist on the glass doors.. "How am I going to find out which apartment she is in now." The mysterious man stepped back and looked at the building. A light went on and a single shadow of a woman appeared near a window on the second floor. The man smiled. "You always were a helpful girl, Julie." He returned to his car, guzzling a beer and throwing the empty can into the back seat before starting the engine and driving back to his side of town.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
A week later  
Ranger Headquarters  
Torrent County Courthouse   
  
Julie entered the office of the Texas Rangers. Sydney was sitting at her desk, a mound of paperwork was stacked high and sat on the corner. Her head rested on her arm and her head was down engrossed in what she was reading. Walker sat at his desk with an equally high stack of folders sitting on the corner of his desk and his body position was the same as hers. Gage and Trivette's desks were clear and they were not sitting behind them.  
  
"Sydney, " Julie said meekly. "Is Frankie around?"  
  
"No, he and Trivette went to interrogate a possible suspect. Thanks to a coin toss." Sydney looked up from her paperwork in time to notice Julie's expression change. It was obvious something was making her upset and she was trying hard not to let it show. Sydney stood up from her desk. "Julie, what's wrong?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Uhmmm, nothing really." She tried once again to control her words and expression forcing a smile like she does every night for the cameras. "Just tell Frankie to call me.... please," she said. The "please" at the end was a plea.  
  
"Julie, here sit down. Tell me what's wrong." Sydney motioned to the chair in front of her desk. She pulled up a chair from Trivette's desk and sat down next to Julie. She waited patiently while Julie composed herself enough to speak.  
  
"You might think this is really weird or something, but I think I am being watched." Julie began. "See I told you it was silly."  
  
"Nothing is silly if your instincts tell you otherwise." Walker said bringing Julie a cup or tea to help calm her. "I have learned in all my years on the force and then as a Ranger that gut instincts never have failed me yet. And each time I don't go with my instincts, I always wished I had."   
  
"Thanks Ranger Walker."  
  
Walker smiles and pats her on her shoulder. "Sydney, will you get started with the preliminary information and then when Gage gets back, you can fill him in and maybe we can come up with something."  
  
"Syd, Ranger Walker, can we not tell Frankie about this? You know how he can be."  
  
Trivette and Gage walk through the door into the office. "Not tell me what?" Gage asked. Looking at Julie then to Sydney. Sydney and Walker glanced at each other, then back to Julie. Julie thought for a second then nodded to Walker.  
  
"Your sister thinks she has a stalker." Walker finally said.  
  
"Stalker?" Julie let out in horror. "No, Ranger Walker, I said I thought I was being watched, a stalker sounds so.... so evil. I guess that is what it is though isn't it?" Julie looked up and noticed Gage, who had been quiet, wringing his hands and making fists then relaxing them. "You all right Frankie?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he replied. "Just trying to figure out what I am going to do to the guy first. Kill him or torture him slowly." Gage turned and walked a few steps away from the groups.   
  
Sydney followed him, touching his arm. "We will get him, Gage. But we have to do this the right way. You can't go off half cocked."  
  
Gage shook his head. "I know. You are right." He said turning back around to face the group. "But this guy messed with my sister. No one messes with my family, no one."  
  
"Gage, take a walk. Get a drink of water. Go clear your head." Walker demanded. For the first time in two years had to play senior ranger. Gage nodded and walked out the office door.   
  
Sydney gave a pleading look to Trivette. "I think I will go with him." He said heading for the door.  
  
"Frankie, isn't in trouble, is he?" Julie asked Sydney before they began taking her statement.   
  
"Nah!" Sydney said waving her hand as if to sweep the scene away. "Now tell me what exactly has been happening and when...be specific and as detailed as possible."  
  
A few minutes later Trivette and Gage came back into the room. "Okay what have we got so far?" Gage said slumping down in the chair next to Julie.   
  
"Well, so far, there were roses sent to the station, a few phone calls at the station, mostly hang ups. Some have been heavy breathing and moaning. Nothing at home, it looks like the guy doesn't know where she lives."  
  
"Or at least, he is allowing us to think that." Gage said. "Jules I want you come stay at my place until this is all over."  
  
"I can't do that Frankie. You have a bachelor pad only one bedroom. Besides you live on the opposite end of town from my work. I am not going to run from this. You taught me that during the foster care days."  
  
"Okay," he agreed shaking his head.   
  
"I could.....stay with her. If you want me too?" Sydney volunteered.  
  
"That would be great. Kind of like a sleep over." Julie said. "That way you can tell me all about this secret love affair you and my brother are having."  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Gage and Sydney responded together looking completely in shock and going pale.  
  
Julie smiled an evil grin. "Kidding!" she said. "But you two do fight like you are an old married couple."  
  
"Jules!?" Gage said.  
  
"What was it you two were fighting about last week at the station. Oh yeah, that Frankie thinks with his......errrrrrrrrr....ah hummmmm."  
  
"We get the picture Jules, Thank you very much." Gage said blushing. "Let me follow you home and I will stay there until Syd gets there."  
  
"You know you don't have to leave when Sydney arrives, maybe I should be the one to go and leave you two alone." Julie continued her teasing.  
  
"I really don't think so!" Sydney said rolling her eyes. "I am going back to my place to get my clothes I will be there soon" she said as she quickly avoided the subject and flew out he door.  
  
"Come on Jules, I will take you to get something to eat." Gage said also quickly dropping the subject and ending his sisters matchmaking game.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
A few days later  
  
  
It had been a few days since Sydney started to stay at Julie's apartment. There were no calls at home and only a few calls and flowers at work. Each night Gage would meet Julie after the 11 o'clock news and follow her home. Although Julie insisted she would be fine driving by herself, Gage equally insisted on walking her to the door, where Sydney was waiting to take over the protection. The three would stay up late talking, drinking coffee and occasionally order a late night pizza.   
  
Some how Julie had a feeling that her brother not only wanted to protect her from her stalker, but also wanted to spend some time with his beautiful partner. He would sneak glances at her while she wasn't looking. Sydney on the other hand was harder to read.   
  
"Well, I better be going." Gage said as he stood up and stretched.   
  
"I'll walk you down, Frankie." She said ushering her to the door.   
  
Gage was about to protest but she had given him the I want to talk to you look. "Good night, Syd."  
  
"Night." She said. She began busying herself with cleaning up the glasses and plates in the living room.  
  
Julie and Gage walked downstairs to the parking lot of her apartment. "So, when are you going to tell her?" She finally asked him.  
  
"Tell who, what?" He played innocent.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, little brother. When are you going to tell, Sydney that you are in love with her." She said swatting him on the arm.  
  
"Sydney? What ever gave you that idea, besides we are partners. Our lives are on the line everyday, getting involved would be a bad idea."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself." Gage smiled. His sister had outwitted him again. "Besides your heart is already on the line even if you aren't together, officially."  
  
"You're pretty smart aren't you?"  
  
"Yep, that is why I am the older sister and you are my baby brother." She teased. Gage groaned.  
  
"Well, missy, I am still bigger then you so you need to go upstairs while I wait.   
  
She was going to protest but instead turned to the front door. When she reached he door she called over her shoulder. "I don't know Sydney very well, but I think she cares for you too." Then she continued upstairs, as she has done other nights, she went to the window to wave to Gage signaling him that she was upstairs in her apartment, where Sydney would stand watch.  
  
Gage waved back and got into his car and drove away. A man sat in a dark sedan parked across the street just close enough in to hear the conversation. "Well, well, Frankie, aren't you the good brother. Still have the knight in shinning armor complex, I see." He held up a newspaper article, yellowed with age from an El Paso Newspaper 20 years ago. The headline read. "Boy Exposes Foster Father For Alleged Sexual Abuse with Sister." He took his pocketknife out and stabbed the knife through the paper pinning it to the dashboard of the car. "EL SID!!!" he exclaimed, then drove away laughing an evil laugh.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
The next evening  
Julie Gage's Apartment  
  
  
Julie was going through her closet picking out items of clothing to take to the dry cleaners. She pulled out a jacket she wore on the air her first week and checked the pockets to clean out. She pulled out a small card that came with flowers. It was the one from the "Stalker". It read. "I definitely will be watching you. A Fan, JC" She gasped. "Sydney!" She called "Sydney, I found this in my jacket pocket." She handed Sydney the card. "I forgot that I had put it there. I was in a hurry to get to the anchor desk when the flowers arrived and I read the card and just put it in my pocket. I am sorry. I should have remembered it before now."  
  
"That's okay. We now have a name or initials to go by. I am going to call Gage to come over. I want you to try to remember if you know anyone who goes by JC or has the initials JC. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sydney went into the kitchen to use the telephone, when she returned she told Julie that Gage was already on his way over for a visit so he should be there in a few minutes.   
  
"You know he was coming over here to see you?" Julie saw an opportunity to approach the subject with Sydney regarding their relationship.  
  
"Yes, I know we are going to meet him downstairs and a then go to Ranger Headquarters and run some names through the computer data base to come up with who JC might be."  
  
"That is not what I mean, Sydney. I know my brother he cares for you and it is in his eyes when he looks at you."  
  
"Gage?" she questioned. Julie nodded her head. "No, we are just partners. We have a trust and a respect for each other. Professionally speaking of course."  
  
"Oh, of course?" Julie agreed sarcastically.   
  
"Sydney Cooke, my brother does trust and respect you on a professional level as you quickly pointed out. But he also trusts and respects you on a personal level and he sees you as a man sees a woman. And unless my "in the field reporting" skills have failed me, I would say you see him the same way."  
  
Sydney kept her cool and said nothing. She walked over to the living room window and looked out. Julie's words kept running back through her head. "He sees you as a man sees a woman." Gage thinks of me as more then his partner? she thought to her self, the thoughts filled her head and mind like rushing water. He would have said something, wouldn't he? Then it hit her he did say something twice.   
  
  
Flashback to the night of Walker and Alex wedding  
CD's Bar   
  
  
Sydney had been upset that she caught that stupid bouquet again. Gage had come over to her to cheer her up. He had said: "Syd, you're a beautiful girl. You are! And you're smart and funny and can kick butt with the best of them and the problem there is that most guys are going to let that intimidate them. But I guarantee you, any guy out there who is good enough for you, he won't be intimidated." Then he smiled at her that sweet, goofy,   
All-American boy smile that he has. The one that reaches his eyes and shines so brightly that it could charm any woman, even the rough and tough Sydney Cooke.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sydney said putting her hand over her mouth coming to a realization, she turned from the window as another moment in time flashed sharply and crisply through her mind.  
  
  
Police Gym  
Sage City, Texas  
  
  
One of the Sage City Police officers got it into his head that because she was a woman that he could take his sexual desires on her or take them forcibly if he had to. Sydney showed him a few of her moves that landed him on the ground face down in front of the rest room doors. Gage came running over to see if she was okay, she grimaced and walked away. She appreciated his sometimes protectiveness of her. Not because she couldn't handle this pervert or any others but because they were partners and they looked out for each other as partners do. But this time his face not only showed the satisfaction of watching her take him down and giving him what he deserves but true genuine concern for her. He knew she would not want to stay after that so he drove her back to their hotel, changing and then heading out to the gym to work out some frustration.  
  
They spared awhile, both hot and dripping with sweat Gage finally asked: "So we gonna talk about it or what?"   
  
"Talk about what?"   
  
"Syd, you kissed me, come on!"   
  
Sydney remembered how she excitedly jumped into his arms and kissed him again. This time she touched her fingers to her lips as if remembering the feel of his lips on hers. Sydney sighed as she remembered the rest of the conversation.   
  
"You know, Walker and Alex had landed safely. I was excited. It was a celebration kiss." She had told him  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"It didn't feel like a celebration kiss."   
  
"Trust me. If I ever kissed you for real, you'd know the difference."   
  
"Why don't you let me see if I can tell the difference?" he dared her.  
  
"You want me to kiss you?"   
  
"That's your call." He said as he backed away from her.  
  
Sydney, you're so dumbshe thought as she remembered what came next. She kicked him. "There's your kiss." It as all she could manage to think of to say at the time. The look on Gage's face as he dejectedly said, "That's not funny" He walked out of the gym hurt. He had laid his feelings out there and she hurt him. Next time she thought, next time she would listen.  
  
Sydney was brought out of her memories by the sound of a car pulling into the parking spot below the window. It was Gage. "Julie, Gage is here. You ready?"   
  
"Yeah." She said as she waited for Sydney to exit the door and carefully she locked her apartment door with her key. The two ladies joined Gage downstairs in front of the building on the sidewalk.  
  
Gage was leaning on the hood of his car with his arms crossed. "Hey" he said when the two women approached and stood in front of him. "You ready to go?"   
  
He flashed his all-American schoolboy grin again. Just like the one he had in her flashback. I hate when he does that, it makes me forget that he his my partner. Sydney thought to herself. Could Julie be right about Gage? Could he really have feelings for her? And what were her feelings for him? He was a great partner. A good friend, they liked to joke and tease each other. She could talk to him and he could talk to her about most anything. Almost anything, except what she was really feeling. She didn't know what she really felt. For so long she has pushed all thoughts of a relationship with Gage or any man out her mind. To open her heart would leave her vulnerable. Texas Rangers were NOT supposed to be vulnerable. Sydney Cooke needed something or someone to show her how she really feels.  
  
"Syd, you ready to go?" Gage asked again breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
Sydney's eye caught some movement to the far corner of the building near the grove of trees, and then something shiny. Instantly her ranger instincts kicked in. "Gun!" she shouted. She pushed both Gage and his sister down behind the cars, but not before Sydney herself was struck by the whizzing bullet, and falling to the ground.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Continues from above  
In front of Julie Gages Apartment complex  
  
  
From chapter 6  
  
Sydney's eye caught some movement to the far corner of the building near the grove of trees, and then something shiny. Instantly her ranger instincts kicked in. "Gun!" she shouted. She pushed both Gage and his sister down behind the cars, but not before Sydney herself was struck by the whizzing bullet, and falling to the ground herself.  
  
Gage landed on top of Julie as he was checking to make sure she was okay he did not notice that Sydney staggered to get up, using the car for leverage. She pulled her gun from its holster and fired. Her shot only drew the shooter out but came nowhere close to hitting him. Gage turned around and notice the blood as Sydney began to sink to the ground, he caught her in his arms and gently lowered her to the pavement. "Syd? Syd, stay with me here." He said seeing that her eyes were glassing over. Syd tried to speak. "Don't talk, Syd. Save your strength"  
  
"Trees" she managed to squeak out.   
  
Gage glanced toward the trees where the shots had come from. He handed Julie his cell phone. "Stay down! Call 911, tell them there is a Ranger down, and I need an ambulance and back up for a sniper situation!"   
  
Gage turned back to Sydney. They both knew he need to do his job and go after the sniper in the trees, but Gage didn't want to leave his partner. Gage took her hand and squeezed it. "You gonna be alright Syd."  
  
"Go." She whispered.   
  
He let go of her hand, pulled out his gun and ran across the parking lot. The sniper and Gage exchanged some shots before the sniper managed to jump into an old black Chevy Impala and drive away. The best Gage could do was a license plate number.   
  
He raced back to the other side of the parking lot where Syd and Julie were safely down between two cars. The ambulance arrived and right behind them was Walker and Trivette in the Silver Ram. Gage gave Walker and Trivette the information about the car and the sniper. Also, the possible JC lead that this shooting and Julie's stalking could be related, while keeping a close eye on the paramedics working on Sydney.  
  
Walker sensed that Gage was very upset over Sydney's shooting and was not going to be any help to them until he knew she was going to be all right. "Gage, you go with her to the hospital." Walker said motioning toward where they were loading Sydney in the ambulance. We will take care of Julie and see she is safe. If your JC hunch is correct we will need her to look through some photos." Gage nodded.  
  
Gage and Trivette walked over to where Julie was standing, her clothes stained with Sydney's blood. "Jules, I am going to ride with Sydney. Trivette will go with you to your apartment so you can change. Then if you are up to it they need you too look through some pictures to see if you recognize anyone."  
  
Julie nodded then reached out to hug her brother tightly. "Frankie," she said stepping back. "If.... When she wakes up. You need to tell her."  
  
Gage nodded his understanding. Julie turned to go back up to her apartment. "Trivette, take care of my sister." He told Trivette.  
  
"She will be fine. Oh and Gage," he turned back to him. "Take your sisters advice. Next time it could be too late." He said putting his hand on his shoulder then hurrying to catch up with Julie.  
  
Gage let out a big sigh as he climbed up into the ambulance. "Syd, I am right here." He said taking her hand in his as the doors closed and they speed away sirens blaring.  
  
  
  
**This is where I picked up. Lorrie **  
  
Title: Ghosts (an work in progress)  
Category: Walker, Texas Ranger Fan Fic  
Syd/Gage and Alex/Walker shipper, angst, action, romance  
Rating: PG-13 S-L-V  
Summary: Gage's past comes back to haunt him.  
  
NOTE: At the request of Denise, I am attempting to complete "Ghosts" for her. Our writing styles are a little different so please be patient as you make the transition from Chapter 7 to Chapter 8. I hope the ending is everything you've anticipated it to be. Lorrie  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)   
  
  
  
  
Ghosts - Chapter 8  
Emergency Surgery Waiting Area  
Methodist Hospital  
  
Upon arriving at Methodist Hospital, Sydney was whisked away into emergency surgery, leaving Gage alone with his thoughts.  
  
He made his way to the half empty waiting area, sat down and brought his right hand up to his forehead, trying to let the events of the past hour sink in. He kept playing the scene over and over again in his head. Why hadn't he seen the sniper? He had surveyed the area twice before the girls exited the apartment building and again as they were coming out. How had he missed the gun in the trees? He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.  
  
  
Flashback  
June 28, 1994  
Fort Worth, TX  
  
  
"Gage, you take the back side of the house. I'll go in the front."  
  
"Robby, how many did you see go in?" Gage asked his partner.  
  
"I saw three, but there'll probably be more inside. Let's just watch each others backs, OK?"  
  
Francis Gage and Sgt. Sherwood "Robby" Roberts had been partners since Gage joined the police force three years ago. Even though Gage was just a rookie, Robby knew he had great instincts, was quick and accurate and could definitely get the job done. They respected each other and were friends outside of work. Little did they know that today their lives would change forever.  
  
They had been observing the "Hell Raisers", a gang of about fifteen teenage boys who had been terrorizing the streets of Ft. Worth with their violent acts and drug distribution. Finally Gage and Robby had found their hangout and were ready for the bust.  
  
"Robby, come on man, I've called for back-up, we need to wait five more minutes." Gage pleaded to Robby.  
  
"They'll destroy the evidence in five more minutes. Now get in there and do your job!" Gage approached the back side of the house and busted through the door. "Police! Hold it right there!" He yelled as he kicked in the door, revolver drawn and positioned to fire.  
  
Robby broke down the front door as he yelled "Police! Freeze!" and pointed his service revolver at the startled young man in front of him.  
  
"We've got cops!" The young man shouted as he positioned himself on the floor face down as Robby had told him to do.  
  
"Robby? Where are you?" Gage yelled.  
  
"In here." Robby replied.  
  
"Where are the rest of them?" Gage asked as he approached Robby.  
  
Robby looked at the young man on the floor and followed his eyes up towards the staircase. One of the gang members had a gun pointed at Gage's back. Robby lunged towards Gage, knocking him to the ground and firing a round at the gang member. The young man that Robby had subdued quickly got up and pulled his gun from his pants. He shot Robby at point blank range in the head.  
  
As Robby lay motionless, bleeding on the tile flooring, Gage held him in tears. "Robby, man why didn't you listen. We should have waited for back-up."  
  
Police officers flooded the house and arrested all of the "Hell Raisers". Gage was assisted to a police car and then to the station for a statement.  
  
"Officer Gage, you know there'll be a Internal Affairs hearing." Gage nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be cleared. It's just a formality." The police Capt. patted his shoulder. "He was a good man Gage. What happened in there? Why didn't you two wait for back-up?"  
  
Gage looked at the Captain. "We didn't want to lose the evidence." Gage looked down and took a deep breath. "We entered the house, Robby from the front, me from the back. Robby caught one of them when he came in and pinned him in the living room. He had him on the floor when I got there. I asked where the others were and evidently Robby either saw the guy look up towards the staircase or he just sensed someone there, anyway, he looked up and pushed me out of the way of getting shot. When he did that, the guy on the floor pulled a gun and shot him."  
  
"You didn't react to the guy on the floor?" The Captain asked.  
  
Gage shook his head. "I was startled I guess. I didn't see him. I should've seen him, but I didn't and now Robby's dead. It's my fault, Robby's dead." Gage ran out trying hard to keep his grief inside.  
  
IA had cleared him of fault, but it was something Gage would carry with him for the rest of his life.  
  
"Looks like you've let it happen again, Gage." Gage could have sworn he heard Robby's voice.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Emergency Surgery Waiting Area  
Methodist Hospital  
  
  
Gage woke when Walker put his hand on his shoulder. He blinked a couple of times and looked up at his mentor.  
  
"Gage? How are you doing?" Walker asked quietly.  
  
Gage shook his head. "Any word on Syd?" He asked as he stretched.  
  
"No, she's still in surgery."  
  
"Walker, can I ask you something?" Walker looked at Gage.  
  
"Sure Gage, what is it?"  
  
"Have you ever lost a partner?"  
  
Walker swallowed, "Yes, C.D."  
  
Gage didn't look up. "I mean in the line of duty."  
  
Walker looked straight ahead. "Not a partner exactly, but when I was in Viet Nam there was one mission when I lost a good friend in my platoon. We had dropped in behind enemy lines and found ourselves surrounded. There was a sniper about 100 yards ahead of us. He got the drop on me. My friend, Bobby, pushed me out of the way and took a shot that was meant for me. He didn't make it." Walker turned back towards Gage.  
  
"How did you deal with it?" Gage asked.  
  
"Gage, Sydney's going to be fine."  
  
"You know I lost my partner, Robby Roberts, when I was with the Fort Worth PD. He took a bullet for me and now I feel like Syd did the same thing." Gage's eyes were blurred with tears. "Walker, do you realize that I've been in law enforcement for almost ten years and not once have I taken a bullet."  
  
"I'd say you're a very lucky man." Walker responded.  
  
"Yeah, lucky."  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Methodist Hospital  
Recovery Room  
  
  
Sydney lay in the hospital bed with an IV in her left hand, a blood pressure cuff on her right arm and wires to a heart monitor in place on her bandaged chest. An oxygen tube in her nose assisted her breathing.  
  
While unconscious, Sydney dreamed.  
  
"Sydney. Ranger Sydney Cooke."  
  
"Who's there?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm Sgt. Robby Roberts. I was Gage's first partner in Fort Worth. Sydney, I took a bullet for him just like you did today."  
  
"Gage is a good Ranger and the best partner I could ask for." Sydney defended.  
  
"I never said he wasn't. He's pushed himself to be the best because of his past. That kid had it rough growing up, he and his sister both. They were abused in a foster home after their parents died. That's why he became a cop in the first place."  
  
"I know, he's told me a little about his past."  
  
"He doesn't open up to just anybody, you must be pretty special to him." Robby smiled. "That's why he's beating himself up isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You better pull yourself together Ranger Cooke and once you do, open your eyes both literally and figuratively. Francis Gage loves you and you must think he's pretty special too; after all, you just took a bullet for him."  
  
Sydney's eyes began to flutter.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
Ranger HQ  
Torrent County Courthouse   
  
  
"Julie, are you sure you don't know anyone with the initials J.C.?" Trivette asked.  
  
"I can't think of anyone. I wish I could." Julie wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's OK. I didn't mean to push."   
  
Julie waved her hand in front of her face. "You didn't. I just want this to be over. I want to know that Sydney's OK and that Frankie will have an opportunity to let her know how he feels about her." Julie cried on Trivette's shoulder.  
  
"Shh. It's going to be OK. Sydney's a strong woman and I'm sure she'll come out of this just fine." Trivette handed Julie a tissue. She dried her eyes and went back to looking at mug shots while Trivette continued to plow through police arrest records in the computer and attempt to make the connection with Julie.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
Methodist Hospital  
Recovery Room  
  
  
Sydney's eye fluttered again as a nurse came in to check her IV. "Ranger Cooke, can you hear me?" The nurse patted her hand. "Ranger Cooke."  
  
"Gage?" Sydney whispered.  
  
The nurse called out for Sydney's doctor who appeared by her bedside quickly. "Ranger Cooke. I need for you to open your eyes."  
  
Sydney slowly opened her eyes as Dr. Martin had asked her to do.  
  
"Very good. Now, can you squeeze my hands?" Dr. Martin placed his hands in hers. He was pleased with her grip in both. After he completed her examination, Dr. Martin left Sydney's room and headed for the waiting area.  
  
"Rangers, I assume you're here for Ranger Cooke?" Dr. Martin announced as he met Walker and Gage.  
  
"Yes. How is she?" Walker asked.  
  
"She's doing very well. She's just now coming out of the anesthesia and she's asking for Ranger Gage." Dr. Martin looked at Gage.  
  
Gage stood up and glanced at Walker, almost silently asking for approval to be with her. Walker nodded at him and he quickly followed Dr. Martin down the hall.  
  
Gage opened the door to the recovery room and saw Sydney lying in the first bed. She looked so small. He pulled a chair up beside of the bed and very gently picked up her had, brought it up to his lips and softly kissed it.  
  
"Gage?" She whispered.  
  
"Shh. I'm right here partner." He stared at her lovingly.  
  
"Is Julie OK?"  
  
Gage nodded. "She's fine. She's with Trivette at HQ now trying to figure out who J.C. is."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I had a dream before I woke up. Gage, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Me first Syd. I love you. I had to go through almost losing you before I realized, but I truly love you Sydney Cooke."  
  
"I love you too Gage." She looked at him and he gently kissed her lips.  
  
When he raised up from kissing her, Sydney floored him with a question. "Who's Robby Roberts?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Gage looked bewildered, but then recalled that he had mentioned Robby's name a couple of times in conversation.  
  
"The dream I had, the man in it was Robby Roberts. He said something about you being a good cop and overcoming your past."  
  
Gage's eyes suddenly got large as they quickly darted from side to side, he licked his dry lips. "That's it!'  
  
"That's what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"J.C. Jack Conners." Gage replied flatly.  
  
"Who's Jack Conners?"   
  
"He was one of mine and Julie's foster fathers. Our testimony put him away for 20 years for child abuse and . . ." Gage didn't complete his sentence. He was breathing hard as the painful memories of his childhood came flooding over him.  
  
Sydney looked at him sympathetically. "Child abuse and what?"  
  
Gage closed his eyes, "molestation." Gage squeezed his eyes tighter trying to clear his mind of the haunting images that had resurfaced.  
  
  
Chapter 12  
Ranger HQ  
Torrent County Courthouse   
  
  
Julie stopped at one of the mug shots and stared at it, her eyes wide in terror. Trivette glanced up from his computer and saw the look on Julie's face.  
  
"Julie? What is it? Do you recognize someone?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"OK Julie. It's OK. Can you point to the one?" Trivette calmly slid the mug shot book back towards Julie. She pointed at the picture of Jack Conners.  
  
Trivette went back to his PC and pulled up a seven-page report on Jack Conners. He quickly learned that Conners had been Julie and Gage's foster father and that he had been prosecuted for physical and sexual abuse. The report also revealed a transcript of Gage and Julie's video testimony.  
  
Trivette immediately pulled out his cell phone and called Walker at the hospital. "Walker, Julie recognized a mug shot. The J.C. is Jack Conners, he was Julie and Gage's foster father. He's just finished serving a 20 year sentence for child abuse."  
  
"Trivette, when was he released?"  
  
"Let me see." Trivette scrolled down the report. "Looks like it was just a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Do you know where he is now? Is there an address?"  
  
"No, but Walker, Julie and Gage were abused by this guy, both physically and sexually. They provided the video testimony that put him away."  
  
"Thanks Trivette."  
  
  
Chapter 13  
Methodist Hospital  
  
  
Gage left Sydney's room once she was asleep. He approached Walker as he was coming out of the waiting area.  
  
"Gage, Trivette just called. Julie recognized a mug shot."  
  
"I know who it is. Jack Conners." Gage was mad, his eyes were cold and his jaw set.  
  
"I know you're angry, but you have to keep your head. We need to find this guy before he tries to kill Julie or you again."  
  
"He's close by Walker. He's after me, not Julie. My testimony is what put him away for the past 20 years."  
  
Walker and Gage started to leave the hospital. "How's Sydney?"  
  
"She's fine." Gage said without a smile. "Let's go find this jerk. He's gonna pay for terrorizing Julie again and for shooting Syd."  
  
Gage's cell phone rang as he and Walker were in the parking lot. "Gage," he answered.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet Francis?"  
  
"Conners." Gage replied coldly. "Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not far. Your sister's hair looks good pulled back." Conners toyed with Gage.  
  
Gage wrapped his hand over the phone. "He's near Ranger Headquarters. He can see Julie."  
  
"Are you really after Julie, Conners or is it me you want? After all, my testimony was the one that got you 20." Gage was trying to keep Conners on the line so he could get a trace and find his exact location.  
  
"You're right, she's icing on the cake. You're going to die for what you did and soon. Goodbye Francis. If you hurry you might be able to save your sister."  
  
  
Chapter 14  
Outside of Ranger HQ  
  
  
Walker had the gas pedal to the floor as they screamed through the city streets of Dallas. He squeeled tires as he brought the RAM to a stop in front of the steps. Gage was out of the truck before it stopped, suddenly a shot rang out and Walker watched helplessly as Gage buckled under the impact of the bullet hitting him in the back. He hit the landing and rolled down the first flight of steps, landing at Walker's feet.  
  
"Gage!" Walker shouted as he turned Gage over. "Please tell me you're wearing your vest."  
  
"I'm wearing my vest. It still hurts like hell though."   
  
"Be very still. I'm sure he's watching. We might have an edge if he thinks you're out of the picture."  
  
"Walker?" Gage drew a very labored breath.  
  
"You are OK aren't you?" Walker carefully checked underneath the bulletproof vest and drew back a bloody hand. "Gage, you're really hit. He must be using armor piercing bullets." Walker frantically looked around trying to spot Conners to no avail.  
  
People were beginning to gather around the steps. "Someone call 911." Walker shouted as he held Gage in his arms.  
  
"Paramedics are on their way Ranger." Someone shouted from the crowd.  
  
Trivette and Julie heard the commotion from the third floor. Trivette looked out of the window and saw Walker's RAM parked near the steps. "Julie, you stay here. I'm going downstairs to see what's going on."  
  
"I'm coming with you. I'm the journalist here, remember?"  
  
Just outside the door, Trivette ran into Alex. "Alex, keep Julie in here with you for a minute. Something's going on outside."  
  
Alex looked at Trivette immediately understanding that Gage might be involved. "Julie, please. It's no point in arguing with these guys, they usually win." She smiled.  
  
Julie didn't pursue Trivette down the hallway as she had first though of doing. She turned to Alex, "You know something, don't you?"  
  
"No, really, I don't. I know that something is going on out front and the guys want to make sure that you're safe in here."  
  
"Well, now ladies. You're perfectly safe with me." Jack Conners entered the office and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
Ranger Headquarters  
Torrent County Courthouse   
  
  
Julie stared at Conner with sheer terror on her face. Alex looked at his face and caught the gleaming stare he was giving Julie.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex asked authoritatively.  
  
"Why don't you ask little Julie here? I'm an old acquaintance of hers and her dear little brother's."  
  
Alex looked at Julie who had backed up as far as she could to the far wall, holding her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Julie, why don't you come here and give your dear old dad a hug? As I remember, you give great hugs." Conners smiled an evil grin that chilled Alex to the bone.  
  
"I think you'd better leave." Alex stated as she motioned towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Walker, I can't do that. You see, I've had a lot of time to think about this day and what I would do when I faced my dear little Julie and Francis again." Julie looked up at Conners with questioning eyes. "Yes, that's right Julie. I've already taken care of Francis. That's the commotion downstairs. I'm afraid that your little brother is, well, rather dead. So sorry." Conners smiled again.   
  
Julie sank to the floor. Alex attempted to go to her, but was blocked by Conners.  
  
"It's no great loss really. Francis was always interrupting our fun wasn't he? Now with him out of the way, there'll be no interruptions." Conners turned towards Alex. "I have nothing against you Mrs. Walker and if you will turn and leave right now, I promise I'll let you live."  
  
Alex thought about Angela, she started to turn and leave, but her conscience wouldn't let her move towards the door. She couldn't leave Julie alone with this mad man. "Why don't you let Julie leave with me?"  
  
Conners looked at Alex and tilted his head to the side and calmly spoke in a matter of fact tone. "No. That's not in the plan. You have 30 seconds to make up your mind, you can walk out that door, or I'll handcuff you to that chair and you can watch me and lovely little Julie as we have fun like we did so many years ago."   
  
Alex couldn't leave. Conners approached her with a set of handcuffs and pushed her into a chair. He pulled her hands behind her back and locked the handcuffs around a support at the back of the chair, then to each of Alex's wrists. "Now then, something to gag you with." He looked around the office and found a scarf at Sydney's desk. "This will do just fine." He put the scarf in Alex's mouth and placed a small piece of rope over it and tied it at the back of Alex's head. She was helpless.  
  
Conners slowly stepped towards Julie, who was still crouched on the floor. "Come now Julie, surely you remember the rules. Crying only makes it worse. The longer you cry, the longer I'll stay with you." He reached for Julie's hand, she quickly jerked it away from him. Conners was beginning to get angry. He harshly grabbed her arm and jerked her up to her feet from her crouching position. Julie slowly shook her head from side to side, her lips pursed. He placed his hands on either side of her head and roughly forced his lips down on hers, bruising her mouth in the process. When he stopped kissing her, Julie screamed.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and fought against her restraints. Julie needed help quickly or Conners was going to rape her right there in the office.  
  
Conners looked at each of the desks in the room and his eyes stopped on what he was looking for. He pushed Julie towards the desk with the nameplate bearing Gage's name on it. In one mighty sweep of his arm, he cleared Gage's desk, sending everything crashing to the floor. It was as if he were wiping Gage off the face of the Earth. He then put his arm around Julie's waist and pushed her down on Gage's desk.  
  
  
Chapter 16  
Outside of Ranger HQ  
Torrent County Courthouse   
  
  
Trivette ran down the steps and stopped at the bottom as he saw Walker crouched to the ground, leaning over Gage. "Walker, are you guys alright?"  
  
"Gage is hit, he's wearing his vest so we don't know how bad yet, but he's bleeding." Walker looked down at his blood stained hand. "Trivette, where's Julie?" Walker asked.  
  
"She's inside with Alex. I wasn't sure which of you were in trouble, but figured it had to be one of you and asked the girls to stay inside."  
  
Gage looked up at Trivette. "You left them alone?" He asked as he tried to sit up again.   
  
Walker once again gently put his hand on Gage's shoulder. "You need to stay still until the paramedics get here."  
  
"Walker, I'm OK. I think the shot just knocked the breath out of me. I feel fine." Gage winced again in pain.  
  
"You'll stay down until the paramedics check you over. Understand?" Walker spoke a little more firmly this time.  
Gage nodded.  
  
"You guys have got to get upstairs. Trivette, we know Conners is here, he called me just before we pulled up, he said he could see Julie."  
  
"Conners is the one who shot you?" Trivette asked looking at Gage.  
  
"It looks that way." Walker responded. "Here come the paramedics."  
  
"Walker, please go check on Julie. I'll be fine." Gage pleaded.  
  
Walker nodded. "We'll catch up with you at the hospital."  
  
Walker and Trivette left Gage and headed back into the building.   
  
"Ranger Gage, we're going to remove your vest to see how bad you're hit." One of the paramedics explained. Gage nodded as he laid back down. The paramedic removed the vest and found that he had, in fact, took one bullet through his left upper chest area. There was a small entrance wound under his left shoulder blade and a larger exit wound in his upper left chest. Once the vest was removed Gage began bleeding more freely.  
  
"We need more pressure on this now!" One of the paramedics shouted as Gage's body flooded with intense pain and he passed out.  
  
  
Chapter 17  
Ranger Headquarters  
Torrent County Courthouse   
  
Walker and Trivette quickly made their way to the office door. Once outside the door, they could hear Conners talking to Julie.   
  
Conners held both of Julie's hands down above her head with one hand, then with his other hand he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and crudely commented on her lacy bra. "You must have been expecting me Julie. You know how much I like lacy things on you." He bent down and forced his mouth on hers again.   
  
Alex was screaming muffled cries through her gag when Walker and Trivette busted through the door, with their guns drawn. "Conners! That's enough, let her go!" Walker yelled as he faced Conners' back.  
  
"Well now, you must be Ranger Walker." Conners said without turning around. "It appears that you would be more concerned with your lovely wife than with little Julie."  
  
Trivette moved towards Alex and removed the gag. "Thank you Jimmy." She said softly. Trivette also produced a key to her handcuffs and was able to get her out of the office while Conners was occupied with Julie and Walker. Once Alex was safely out of the office, Trivette re-entered.  
  
"Conners, let her go! You know you're not getting out of this building." Trivette taunted.  
  
"Oh, and why not?"  
  
"You know why not." Walker replied. "You shot a Texas Ranger."  
  
"Francis? He had it coming after what he put me through."  
  
Julie closed her eyes tightly. She hadn't wanted to believe Conners, but now Walker had confirmed it, her brother had been shot!"  
  
"After what he put you through? What about everything you put him and Julie through?"  
  
"You misunderstand Ranger Walker. I never wanted Francis, only Julie, but unfortunately for him, they came as a package deal. But that's why I treated him the way I did. He was in the way."  
  
"You mean he was the only thing stopping you from hurting his sister." Trivette reminded Conners.  
  
"Well, yes he did stop me once, but there were other occasion where he was forced to watch, much like Mrs. Walker." Conners turned to find the chair where he had left Alex bound empty. He then turned back to Julie. "And of course, there was one time when he was made to participate. Not that he was allowed to touch her, but he did restrain her for me, quite nicely too."  
  
"Tell the rest of it Jack. You were holding a gun in his back the whole time and your wife was holding a knife to my throat. What choice did he have?" Julie screamed as she kicked Conners in the groin.  
  
Conners reached between his legs with both hands in agony. Walker seized this opportunity, after holstering his weapon, he grabbed Conners by the back of his shoulders with both hands and turned him around quickly, then punched him in the jaw with a right cross, then a left jab to the stomach. Conners fell to the ground moaning.  
  
Trivette reached Julie as she finished pulling her blouse together. He smoothed her hair, which was no longer neatly pulled back and pulled her to his shoulder for comfort.  
  
Walker handcuffed Conners as the police officers entered the office. "Make sure you read him his rights. I want to see to it personally that he goes away for a long, long time."  
  
Julie looked up at Walker. "Ranger Walker, was Francis really shot?"  
  
"Yes. Come on, we'll all go to the hospital to check on him. I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
  
Chapter 17  
Methodist Hospital  
Room 217  
  
  
Alex entered Sydney's room with Walker. Sydney was sitting up, she smiled upon seeing them enter, but her smile quickly faded as she realized they weren't smiling back. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Is it Gage?"  
  
Walker stepped up to her bedside and took her hand. "Sydney, Gage was shot about an hour ago by Conners. He's still in surgery."  
  
"How bad was he hit?" Sydney asked as a million questions came to her mind. "He promised me he would wear his vest."  
  
"He kept his promise. He was wearing his vest, but Conners was using armor piercing bullets." Walker reported.  
  
Sydney stared at Walker, fighting back the tears. Alex stepped in front of him and put her arms around Sydney for support.  
  
"Alex, we'll be in the waiting room with Julie." Walker and Trivette left Sydney's room.  
  
"Alex, Gage and I finally realized that we love each other." She wiped her eyes. "I can't lose him now."  
  
"Oh honey." Alex let Sydney cry on her shoulder for a long time, then she sank back into the chair beside of Sydney's bed while Sydney slept.  
  
  
  
Methodist Hospital  
Surgery Waiting Area  
  
  
Dr. Adams entered the waiting area. "Ms. Gage, your brother's out of surgery. He lost quite a bit of blood, but the damage was minimal. It looks like he's going to be fine. He's resting right now in recovery and as soon as he's awake, we'll move him to a private room.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Julie smiled.  
  
"That's great news." Walker hugged Julie, as did Trivette.  
  
"You can't keep our boy down." Trivette reassured.  
  
"I just hope all of this stuff with Conners hasn't brought back too many bad memories for him." Julie confided.  
  
"The two of you really did have a rough time of it with Jack Conners, didn't you?" Trivette remembered the transcript of the video testimony given by Julie and Gage.  
  
Julie nodded. "He was a very abusive man, he would beat Francis unmercifully until he was black and blue, sometimes worse. He molested me and made Francis watch." Julie closed her eyes tightly, shutting the door on her painful early teen years. "Francis did everything he could to protect me, but there's only so much a small, frightened thirteen year old boy can do."  
  
"That's why it's so important to Gage now to be the best Texas Ranger he can possibly be, isn't it?" Walker asked.  
  
Julie nodded. "When he graduated from the police academy, that's one of the first things he said to me: 'Jules, I promise no one will ever hurt you again like when we were growing up. I will protect you this time with my life if necessary." Julie quietly began to cry.  
  
"Hey, you heard the doctor, he's going to be fine." Trivette patted her shoulder.  
  
"I know, but he's still my brother and I can't stand the thought of him being hurt."  
  
  
Methodist Hospital  
Room 220  
  
  
Gage had been moved to a private room, just a few doors down from Sydney. He was still asleep when Julie quietly came in and pulled a chair up to his bedside. She put her hand on his and softly talked to him. "I'm here Francis. Will you wake up and talk to me?"  
  
Gage's mind drifted, he could hear Julie's voice, but he couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying. He could also hear another voice, a voice from the past. It was Sgt. Robby Roberts. "Gage, the first hit's one of the roughest. You're gonna be fine. You're strong and healthy and your sister and your partner both need you. It's not your time son." Gage slowly opened his eyes and saw Julie sitting beside of him.  
  
"Hey sis." He said weakly.  
  
Julie smiled. "Hey yourself." She leaned over and hugged him. "You really had me scared for awhile."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How do you feel?" Julie impulsively placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Tired, sleepy."  
  
Satisfied that he wasn't running a fever, Julie moved her hand from his head. "Are you in any pain?"  
Gage shook his head slightly, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Julie sat with Gage for the rest of the afternoon, he woke twice for just a couple of minutes, but mostly slept the day away.  
Alex stopped in for a few minutes to check on both Gage and Julie, she tried to coax Julie into coming home with she and Walker, but Julie couldn't be swayed. "No, I want to be here if he wakes up during the night, but thank you anyway."  
  
Around 2:00 a.m., Gage began thrashing from side to side and screaming, "No, No. Stay away from her!" He suddenly opened his eyes and Julie was beside of him to comfort him.   
  
A nurse ran in to see what was wrong. "Mr. Gage, are you alright?"  
  
Gage looked around , then laid back down and nodded his head. "It was just a dream. I'm OK." He looked at the nurse. "Really, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
"A little." Gage admitted.  
  
"I'll get you something. You're doctor left instructions for us that you could have a mild pain killer if you were having trouble sleeping." The nurse left the room and returned a few moments later with a syringe, which she placed into Gage's IV. "This should take effect quickly. Let me know if you need anything else."  
  
Gage was asleep again in a few minutes and slept peacefully through the night.  
  
  
  
Methodist Hospital  
Room 217  
  
  
Sydney was eating her breakfast when Julie lightly tapped on her door. "Are you awake?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Julie, come in, please." Sydney leaned forward and hugged Julie. "How are you doing? Alex told me what happened."  
  
"I'm OK, I guess." Julie sat down at Sydney's gesture towards the chair beside of her bed.  
  
"How's Gage?" Sydney asked quickly.  
  
"He'll be fine. He's in quite a bit of pain this morning and his doctor hasn't come in yet, so the nurse's can't give him anything."  
  
Sydney pursed her lips. "Did he sleep any last night?"  
  
"Some. He had a horrible nightmare around 2:00 a.m."  
  
"That's what all the noise was." Sydney sat up a little straighter. "I heard a lot of voices, but couldn't really make anything out from in here. I want to see him, but they won't let me out of here yet."  
  
"How about if I took you over to see him in a wheelchair? I think a visit from you is exactly what he needs." Julie offered.  
  
"I would love it, but let's check with the doctor when he comes in." Dr. Adams entered Sydney's room at that moment.  
  
"You look like your doing great!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I feel great! I have a question for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My partner was shot the day before yesterday and is just down the hall. I'd like to see him."  
  
"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Dr. Adams asked.  
  
"Definitely. I need to see him." Sydney confessed.  
  
"OK. As long as you're in a wheelchair. You're not ready to up and walking around too much yet."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Sydney put on her robe, brushed her hair and put on a little makeup. Julie laughed when she saw her. "No, you don't have a thing for Francis, do you?"  
  
Sydney laughed too. "Julie, there's something you don't know. When I was in the recovery room, Gage came to be with me and when I woke up, we talked. Julie, you're right I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life and he said he feels the same way about me."  
  
Julie hugged Sydney. "I can't wait to have your for a sister-in-law."  
  
"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit?" Sydney replied.  
  
"I know my brother. When he sets his mind on something, he's not happy until he gets it and Sydney, right now his mind is set on you." Julie smiled again and hummed to herself as she wheeled Sydney towards Gage's room. "Let me see if he's awake."  
  
"Hey Francis, are you up for a little company?"  
  
"I'm always up for a visit from you." Gage replied with a smile.  
  
"How about your partner?" Julie turned and opened the door then pushed Sydney's wheelchair inside.  
  
Gage's face lit up as did Sydney's. "I'm starving. I'll be back sometime later today." Julie left grinning to herself and humming "Here Comes the Bride".  
  
"I've missed you Syd."  
  
"I've missed you too. How are you feeling? Alex told me about the shooting."  
  
"I swear Sydney, I was wearing my vest just like I promised you."  
  
"I know, Walker told me."  
  
Sydney and Gage talked most of the day away. It was almost dinner time when Julie finally came back in to take Sydney back to her room. "Hey Syd. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Gage. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well."  
  
"You too." Gage blew her a kiss, which she returned.  
  
  
Several Weeks Later  
Torrant County Courtroom  
  
  
"Your Honor, we would like to call Texas Ranger Francis Gage to the stand." Alex announced. Gage took the stand and was placed under oath.  
  
"Ranger Gage, can you tell us in your own words the events that transpired leading up to the day you were shot?"  
  
Gage proceeded to tell the whole story of the alleged stalking of his sister, Julie, the phone call to him on his cell phone and then the shot that rang out on the steps of the courthouse. The defense attorney questioned Gage to no avail.  
  
Alex's next witness was Julie Gage, she too was a powerful witness for the prosecution. Soon all of the witnesses had been called and the jury was dismissed for deliberation. It took them less than an hour to come back with a guilty verdict on all counts.   
  
The Judge looked directly at Jack Conners. "Will the defendant please rise?" Jack Conner obliged. "Jack Conners, this court finds you guilty on one count of stalking, one count of kidnapping an officer of the court, one count of malicious wounding of a Texas Ranger and one count of attempted murder of a Texas Ranger. I sentence you to life in a maximum security prison with no parole." The Judge banged his gavel as Gage hugged Julie, then Sydney.   
  
Conners looked over his shoulder as the bailiff escorted him from the courtroom and shouted. "I'm not finished with you yet Julie Gage and as for you Francis, I will kill you one of these days, I promise."  
  
Gage turned his back on Conners and put his arm around Sydney as they all left the courtroom to resume their lives.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
